Vanilla Ice
by iiRawrMaggie
Summary: These Are Short Cute Stories of Sesshomaru And Rin.Its Also About the Adventures Rin Gets into,and how they spend their time together! Also Holiday specials and what not:
1. Flower Necklace

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Any Of The Characters!

I Wanted To Make Short Fun Stories of Sesshomari And Rin And How they Spend Their Tim Together!

Please Enjoy!This is My Second FanFic!

It was a happy and peaceful day in the Western Lands.

Rin,Sesshomaru and Jaken(With Ah-Un) were settling down in a medeow full of flowers.

Rin was delighted and ran towards them.

Sesshomaru sighed and watched her laugh and run around in the flowers.

"Jaken,take Ah-Un some where he won`t bother me."

"Yes!Right away Mi`Lord!"

Sesshomaru watched the toad scurry away with Ah-Un into the forest.

_Finally I have that imp out of my way !That anoyying nagging Imp!_

He went under a tree and sat down as he watched Rin sit down and looked at the flowers.

Rin looked at her Lord sitting beneath a tree watching her and giggled.

_I wonder if I made Lord Sesshomaru a flower necklace- would he wear it?Well I guess i`ll have to find out!_

She giggled again and started picking white and red flowers. Then, she started weaving them together.

Sesshomaru looked up curiously and he saw Rin smile at him.

_Why is she smiling at me? Shes to happy today…._

She was almost done. Just two more flowers to complete the pattern.

Red, White, Red, White

_Lord Sesshomaru will love it! I Especially picked the colors of his kimono!_

Rin was done and rushed over and held the flower necklace on front of her to show Lord Sesshomaru.

He stared at her in confusion.

"It`s for you Lord Sesshomaru-I made it."

She smiled at him.

_Is she serious?_

Her smile slowly started to fade.

_Oh No. Not Crying-dammit! Well at least have her smiling instead having her sad._

Sesshomaru hated it when she cried. He would be upset because she was.

_Fine Then._

"Thank You." He said and tried to smile for her.

Rin smiled again and put it around his neck.

"Sesshomaru looks pretty!" She said, and skipped towards the flowers again.

Sesshomaru breathed in and smelled wild flowers.

_He liked it! I knew it!_

Sesshomaru stood up and sat next to her as she started weaving one for herself.

_I`ll keep it on for her sake-I mean how bad could it be?_


	2. First Soda

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Any Of Its Characters!

YaY! My Third Short Story!I Wanted this one to be random, weird and funny. So I hope you enjoy it!

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Rin?"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her.

"Im thirsty-can`t we stop at a river?"

"Not Now."

"But-"

"No but`s! Stop annoying Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken Interrupted.

_Anoyying Jaken! Im only thirsty and hes already yelling at me._

Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken.

"Why you insolent little girl! You must have respect for-

"Quite Jaken. They re coming."

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha and his group."

"Really Lord Sesshomaru? Yay! I get to see Kagome!"

Rin liked they met Kagome would give her water or food.

They all stopped as they saw Inuyasha and his group approach.

"Hi Kagome!"

Rin waved as Kagome waved back.

"So what are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I don`t need any explanation for you Inuyasha."

"Fine, whatever…Lets go on guys."

"Lord Sesshomaru, im really thirsty!"

"I thought I told you not now."

Rin coughed of her thirst. She was parched.

"Oh, Rin is thirsty? Here have this."

Kagome gave her a bottle with a strange blackish brown liquid-soda.

"What`s this?" Rin held it in her hands and looked at it with curiosity.

"It`s Soda….Pepsi in fact! It's a drink, its better than water…Well now. Have to go! Bye Rin!"

Rin watched as Kagome left with the others.

"Soda…I`ll save it for later."

Rin put it Ah-Un`s Pouch that was on the saddle.

"Let`s Go."

Sesshomaru started walking as the others flowed along.

_Soda? That's the weirdest drink I`ve ever seen! How can Rin drink that?_

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin.

Hmph.

They finally stopped and Rin jumped off Ah-Un. She reached in the pocket and grabed the soda.

She opened it and heard a small gush of air…She sniffed it.

"It smells so good!"

She smiled and gulped it down.

"It`s like it fizzes in your mouth when you drink it!"

_It fizzes in your mouth? What a strange drink…..Maby I should…..taste it?_

Rin left it open under a tree and ran towards a river to catch some fish.

When Sesshomaru saw that she left with Jaken following along, he went to the tree.

He sat down and picked up the soda.

He sniffed it.

It was true.

The soda did smell good.

He saw that they weren`t looking at him at he took a sip.

_It`s true this soda does fizz in your mouth. It`s- so good!_

He took another sip. And another. Sesshomaru couldn`t stop siping until he drank the whole bottle.

_Ahhhhh…That was refreshing!_

…_.Oh No. I drank the whole thing! It was Rins….Umm…Ill fill it up with water! Yeah!_

Sesshomaru rushed over to a stream and filled the bottle with water. He quickly ran back before they could notice his absence.

He smelled fire.

He walked towards the scent taking the bottle with him.

He saw Rin eating her fish fast.

"Im so thirsty! Im going to go get my soda."

"Here I brought it for you."

Sesshomaru handed her the bottle.

Rin looked at it suspiciously.

"What happened to my soda?"

She sniffed the bottle.

"Oh- It spilled over… so I filled it up with water."

"Oh really Lord Sesshomaru? That's to bad….Oh well , water will have to do."

Sesshomaru watched as she gulped down the water.

"Lets go."

"Alright Mi`Lord!"

Rin got up quickly and sat on Ah-Uns saddle.

Jaken ran along with her to.

They were walking again along the trail.

_I wonder how my soda spilled. It was on flat surface to…..Is it possible that Lord Sesshomaru is lying to me? Maby he drank it without telling me…._

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin as she looked at the bottle confused.

_Could she be suspecting that I drank it?_

"Well, Well Well. So we meet again Sesshomaru. It`s getting tiresome running into you again. Day after day."

Inuyasha stopped and sat down on a branch of a tree.

"Hi Rin! It seems I get to see you again!"

"Hi Kagome."

Kagome eyed Rin empty soda bottle.

"Oh-your out of soda? Here have two. Just in case you run out again."

Kagome handed her two more Pepsi `s. Rin smiled and thanked her. She saw as they left again.

"How nice of Kagome to give me two!"

Up ahead they were going to rest. Rin got off Ah-Un and sat beneath a tree.

She saw Sesshomaru stare the soda.

_Does he want some? Maby I should give him some…..If he takes it that means he was the one who drank my other soda, why else would he say yes and drink it so trustingly .If he doesn`t than its true that the soda spilled…..Wait-why should I do that? It`s not like I`m going to punish him for it….Maby he was just curious and thirsty. Thats all….I shouldn`t be to harsh._

She grabbed the other soda bottle and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Here, you could have it."

He stared at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Aren`t you thirsty? Even if your not. Have it."

"Umm….Thanks."

Sesshomaru took it and sat down next to her.

Rin opened hers and watched in surprise as he started drinking his.

_So he did drink my first one! _

"You really do like soda Lord Sesshomaru."

She smiled up at him as he finished it up.

"Here have mine Lord Sesshomaru, I`m full."

She handed him the half finished.

_So she noticed that I liked it .And now she giving me hers? Should I Take It?_

"No thanks. I`m full as well."

"Then I`ll save it, for you if you want any later."

She smiled and put it away.

_So she know I drank the first bottle. And she`s not mad or upset….I should let her have the rest. I`ve Had enough._

He smiled and leaned against the tree drifting off to sleep.


	3. Stars

I Don`t Own Inuyasha Or Any Of Its Characters! And Really Sad Becuz Of That But What The Heck!

Yay! This Ish Another Story To Vanilla Ice! WOOOT! I Wasn`t Sure What To Write About Next so I Brain Stormed! And Now Yay! So I Hope You Like This One!

It was a quiet and peaceful night in the woods. Sesshomaru,Rin,Jaken and Ah-Un were stopping so Rin could have a rest.

"Im sleepy Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said As She Yawned.

"Then sleep."

"Okay!" Rin ran out and laid down on the grass and looked up…."Woah! So many Stars! How Pretty! Look Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru walked on to the grass and looked up. She was right. The whole dark sky was filled with stars.

_So what? They`re just small specks of light in the sky. Nothing Special._

"Do you have a star Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"I do! Its that one! You see those two brightest stars? Mines on the right! My Mama said that everyone has a star. So you should have one to!"

"Should I?"

_So that's whats special. I guess if you put a lot of meaning into something its special._

"Yeah! You Should! Here- I`ll pick it for you! You could have the one next to mine."

"Why next to yours?" The idea didn`t bother him but next to hers was kind of weird.

"Well because you and me are always together, next to each other."

It was true. Whenever they traveled together or when he slayed demons that were in his way- they were together.

"I Guess So."

He watched as Rin soon fell into a deep sleep.

He went and sat next to her while she slept and looked at her face.

_And I`ll always be by your side, protecting you. No matter what._

**Hey Peoples! Did Ya Like It? I wanted to make it a sweet moment!**

**Review!**


	4. You re Welcome

**Nope! I Don't Own Inuyasha! Or Any Of Its Characters!=w=**

**Tango:I Will! I Will Dominate Inuyasha With My Robot Ninja Bunnys! Muahahaha!**

**Tango….. Ur Scaring The Ppl….(v-_-)**

**Tango:So? They Will Fear Me! My Robot Ninja Bunnys Will Nibble em To Death! Muaaha!**

**Yeah…You Sure Will Tango…..**

**And Thanks For The Reviews On "Stars"**

**I Hope Yah Ppls Like It! I Ran Out Of Ideas (v*-_-) But All of a Sudden I BrainStormed! Woot!**

It was the After Noon. Rin was getting hungry as time pass by, on and on. She couldn't wait any longer and whined out. "I'm Hungry!"

"Shut up you ungrateful brat! This is no time to eat! You already ate 3 hours ago." Jaken keep grumbling and cussing for having to have a human brat come along.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Can Rin eat?"

"We're heading close to a river. You'll be able to catch some fish."

"Yay! I could almost taste it!"

_Spoiled Brat. Always what she wants._ Jaken thought as he gave her a glare. Rin stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

They soon reached the river and Rin hopped off Ah-Un and looked at the river. There were many fish of all sizes. She laughed with delight and folded her kimono up to her knees. Sesshomaru watched her from afar as she entered the water, trying to catch some fish.

He turned around and tried to rest. Jaken was watching her so no need for two people.

Jaken saw her stand up and with a push with his Staff Of Two Heads, she fell in the river and flowed along with the current.

_Brat deserves it._

"AAHHH! Lord Sesshomaru help me! I'm drowning!"

Sesshomaru quickly ran and flew over and grabbed her before she hit a rock and set her down on the ground. Rin coughed up water and rolled onto her back.

"Who pushed you?"

He gazed over at Rin as she kept coughing.

"I bet Jaken did it! Awhile ago he glared at me and when I was catching fish he was behind me!"

"Little brat, I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did you liar!"

_They must always argue over something. I should end it soon. _Sesshomaru thought.

"Jaken, say the truth. Even if you are innocent ill still kill you if you don't tell me."

"It was me. But only because she was being such an annoyance!"

"Jaken. turn around."

And with one kick, Sesshomaru sent Jaken 100ft flying off in the air as he landed somewhere in the forest.

"Umm Thank You Lord Sesshomaru for saving me."

Rin got up and bowed.

"I wasn't saving you. I was merely-"

"It doesn't matter! But I still thank you for it. You re really nice Lord Sesshomaru!"

And with that Rin smiled and picked up the fish she managed to grab before Sesshomaru saved her. Sesshomaru stayed there shocked. No one has ever told him thank you or has told him that he was _nice._

He walked over and leaned against a tree and whispered.

"You re welcome"

**Hey Guys! Did Yah Like It? Tell Me watch thought! Ill soon be writing more! So Keep Checking In!**

**Remember- REVIEW!**


	5. Who Am I?

**Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long, I was sick, dad just had surgery, missed days at school and had to make up the work. But yay! I'm here with another story! Wewt! **

**Tango n Shadow: Disclaimer- This lady doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters! W**

**Hope yah people like it! **

**~Who Am I?~**

" I'm bored!" Rin sighed as she lounged on Ah Uns saddle. The stopped to rest once night fell.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Jaken snapped back.

Rin got up and tugged on Jakens arm. "Play a game with me!"

"No!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru was sitting down cross-legged watching them with a bored expression on his looked at Rin who was pleading with Jaken to play with her. "Jaken." he said in a sigh.

"Yes Mi`Lord?" He said as both of their heads turned to him from their tugging.

"Play with her." He said and turned away from them._ Don't want to have her crying._

Rin let o f Jaken`s arm and got thinking of a game. "Ah Ha! I know what we could all play!" She said with a big smile on her face "It's a guessing game! I used to play it with my brothers!"

Sesshomaru turned his head back to them and asked her "Well how do you play?"

"Someone has to stand up and describe the person without saying who they are and the other players have to guess who it is! You at least have to describe 2 people. Me first!" She said as she stood in front of them.

"Eh-Hem….. I have a giant boomerang and care so deeply about my brother! Oh how I hate this perverted monk! Always flirting with other woman! …. So who am I?

"You're…that woman with the demon cat!" Jaken pointed out.

"Yeah but what's her name?"

"Its umm… umm."

"Sango the demon slayer." Sesshomaru said, sounding professional at this game.

"That's right! One point for Lord Sesshomaru! Now…. Who should I be next?….. Oh I got it!… I am ruler of the Western lands! I will become the most powerful demon ever! Haha! I have an awesome sword to! I hate my brother and I will be the one to defeat Naraku! I also care so deeply for my companions! Especially Rin, and not that annoying green toad!… So who am I? "

"…..It couldn't be me, could it?" Seshomaru asked.

"Yes! You re right! Lord Sesshomaru got another point! He wins! Yay!" she cheered. "Now its your turn to act people out! Woo!"

Sesshomaru looked at her like if she was serious. She was. "No I wont."

"Please?" she pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty please with fur on top?" She said, begging on her knees.

He stared at Rin like she was crazy but she just gave him those puppy dog eyes.(A/N: I'm imagining and even I couldn't resist! Lol)

"Fine….." Sesshomaru said giving in to the eyes. "Uh.. I have a moon on my forehead, ugh, I'm mean to my kid, hate humans….Who am-"

"YO MAMA!" Rin screamed with her hand above her head.

"Yea your right…" _Kind of freaky though, never thought she would remember…._

"Okay! Game over!"

"But I didn't even-" Jaken started to say.

"Lord Sesshomaru wins!" Rins interrupted.

"What do I win?" He asked, curious of what this girl could have that was worth winning over.

"A hug from Rin!" She said, arms out in his direction. "Well I don't have to give you a hug if u don't want me to." She said , putting her arms back down, looking at the ground.

Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up in his arms hugging her close. "Why not, a hug from you is my prize. Wouldn't want it to go to waste, right?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah! Haha!" Sesshomaru put her down and walked out to the grass to have time to think.

_I would never waste a hug, especially since its from you. _

**Hey Guys! Liked It? I cracked up when I was writing the "yo mama" part Haha. Tell me what you think! Its been awhile from the last time I wrote one. So I will promise you guys ill have for you soon so keep checking in!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Fluffy Warmth

**As promised I made another Sesshy/Rin short! WOOOH for updates! I Hope you like this one! I was thinking about it all week. And giggled in class when I went off into some ideas…..any Who! Heres A Update! Ill Have A Christmas Special Update! Keep Checking In Because in not sure when ill finish it! (Not good at timing)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything …Sadly….Rumiko Owns It.**

**Rumiko: HAHA ITS MINE!**

**Me:I know! Stop rubbing it in my face! I mean really it hurts….**

**Rumiko:Oh, sorry.**

**Me:Yea…..**

Winter was here, animals hibernating and others looking for warmth. Sesshomaru, Rin Jaken, and Ah-Un were looking for a place to settle down since there was a blizzard.

Rins teeth chattered as she tried to take some cover behind Ah and Uns heads, which only made it worse with their scaly skin.

"I-It-Its s-s-o-o c-co-ld." She said as she tried to keep warmth in her hands by rubbing them together.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Jaken muttered.

Sesshomaru looked back at her and stopped. He turned around walking towards her and took off his Mokomoko(Fluff), (A/N: Did some research. Hehe.) wrapping it around her.

Rin had a surprised look on her face "Thank you." She cuddled in the Mokomoko(Fluff)

"Not going to want you freezing to death."

They walked until they reached a cave. Soon they had a fire going but it was still to cold. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un kept close to the fire while Sessshomaru sat crossed legged, away from them.

_I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is still cold without his fluffy blanket….._Rin thought. She stood up,walked over and sat next to him. She scooted close to him, they re elbows touching. Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly .Why was Rin so close to him? Is she still cold? She came to give it back?

Sesshomaru scooted away from her.

She scooted closer.

Scoot.

Scoot.

They kept scooting till they reached a dead end in the cave.

He turned to look at her, she was smiling. "Was it it Rin? Why so close to me?"

She stood up in front of him "Well, Lord Sesshomaru might still be cold so I thought we could get warmer if I sat next to you with this fluffy blanket."

He stared at her for awhile.

Sesshomaru turned her and put her on his lap. She was shocked about his action, but she just ignored it and snuggled up in the fluff. Its smelled so good. _Its smells like flowers….and grass….and a sweet scent like vanilla….. _Rin fell asleep while mumbling "Lord Sesshomaru smells pretty ….and fluffy…I wonder if you could eat it…" Rin starting chewing the fluff.

_Such a weird kid… _Sesshomaru laid back watching the flickers of the fire._ This is going to be a long winter. But somehow a joyful one too._ And off Sesshomaru went to sleep with Rin sleeping on his lap.

**Haha! What do you guys think? I tried to make it sweet. Ive been busy and its almost Christmas! :O Im almost done with the Christmas special! OMG! **

**Haha Please Review! :D And some ideas to!**


	7. Christmas Kiss

**Hey Everyone! Another Update! It's the Christmas Special! IF you want just skip this and go right to the story! DO IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was The day before Christmas. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken (Ah-Un Too) were passing by , as Rin calls it "Kagomes Wonderful Village". Kagome passed by them running back and forth from the well to her home.

She ran with bags full of strange looking items with the colors of red and green.

"Hey Lady Kagome." Rin said as she stepped in her way.

"Oh hi Rin! Sorry, I was kind of busy." Kagome had an elf hat on with bags of presents.

"What was all that stuff for?"

"Oh, its for Christmas!" Kagome said as she walked to her home.

"Christmas?" Rin questioned. Sesshomaru was following her, waiting for her do be done with their questions so they could move on.

"It's a day where you gather together with your loved ones. You share gifts and have fun. Celebrating baby Jesus`s birthday!" Kagome exclaimed, putting and elf hat on Rin.

Rin adjusted the hat "Who?"

"It's a party with friends!" Kagome said, trying to end Rins endless questions.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru who was staring down at her. "Can we Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No. I Don't want my life surrounded by humans so much." He said as he started to walk away.

Rin quickly ran and blocked his path. "Please?" She begged, once again giving him those puppy dog eyes.

_I an not giving in to her this time._ He thought.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru eventually gave in. They were all eating and telling stories.

Rin was curious about the small plants that were hanging around on the ceiling. "Hey Kagome, what's with all these plants hung up?"

"They re mistletoes. If your under one of them with another person you kiss them. It will bring you much happiness."(A/N: That's how it works, right?)

"Oh really Kagome?" Miroku turned to Sango. "Hey Sango, kiss me" He puckered his lips in her face, waiting for a response.

*SLAP*

"Not in front of people!" Sango exclaimed.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru who was dozing off in the corner of the house with a Santa Claus hat on. There above his head was a mistletoe hanging.

She walked over and kneeled in front of him. "HEY LORD SESSHOMARU!" she screamed.

He was startled and quickly composed himself. "What?"

"There's a mistletoe on top of us. We have to kiss. That's what Kagome said to bring us happiness."

"Why would I need happiness? I have enough of that."

"But…I wanted Lord Sesshomaru to be happy, he always looks sad." Rin started to say. Her eyes held sadness and she looked down.

Sesshomaru was astonished. He never thought that people wanted to make him _happy_. He chuckled.

It caught Rins attention and she looked up at him. He was _smiling. _He was actually _smiling at her!_

Sesshomaru leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Silly child" he said in a soft tone. "I've been happy every since you stepped into my life. Don't worry so much about me."

"Ok!" She said as she snuggled up on his lap.

The clock struck twelve. Everyone (even Sesshomaru) said out loud "Merry Christmas!" They all cheered and hugged to a wonderful Christmas.

**Merry Chrstmas everyone! Hope you have a good one! Ill have another chapter up soon! Ideas Needed.**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Thank you for your reviews and Have A Merry Christmas!**

**Plz Review!**


	8. A Valentine Gift

**Eh Sorry everyone I was gone so long! My computer went stupid! But it got fixed wooO! And while that time I kinda sorta took a break(Even though I didn't write a lot! (v*-_-) ) Ill make it up to you guys and expect more from me!**

**-Valentine-**

It was Valentines day. Love filled the air in "Kagomes Village" (A/N: read Chapter 7. You'll get it then~)

Rin Was waiting for Kagome to get back from the modern era.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru." Rin questioned.

Sesshomaru who was leaning against the well answered "I don't know and don't really care what this Valentines Day is."

" Kagome was quite excited about today." Rin sighed and waited. Soon the well glowed and Kagome showed up at the bottom.

"Hey Rin! Thank you for waiting for me! Can you help me by pulling these up?" Kagome lifted a big white bag.

Rin tried to her strength was not enough. Sesshomaru got up and sighed and help her get the bag up.

"Thanks Bro!" Kagome said as she patted him on the back.

"Please don't call me that or I'll throw these bags down the well." Sesshomaru threatened.

Kagome ignored him and opened the bag.

"What's all this Kagome?"

"These are gifts for everyone for Valentines day. It's a day where you give your loved ones a gift showing them that you truly love them." Kagome reached in the bag and took out two boxes of chocolate, giving one to Rin and Sesshomaru. "I hope you guys come by my house! There's going to be a party later around night. See ya' there!"

She ran off leaving them there.

'Maybe I can make something for Lord Sesshomaru!' Rin thought. But as she saw what Kagome gave them, thinking it was probably better than anything she could give him. 'I GOT IT!' She thought.

"I'm going to the village first! I need to do something.!' Rin ran off leaving Sesshomaru all alone with his chocolates.

He sat down, leaning against the well again, eating the chocolates. ' She's so hyper and happy. Kids these days.' He thought.

.

.

.

"So you want to make Sesshomaru a red scarf?" Kagome said as she took a bite of some chocolates.

Rin nodded. "Yeah! A red and white one so it'll match his kimono!".

"I won't be able to help you make it Rin. Me and Inuyasha are going to go on a boat ride, just the two of us. Sorry."

"Aww.. I wanted to make Lord Sesshomaru something and show him I care and love him…" Rin started to sniff.

Kagome scratched her head. " Well…..Maybe Ill teach you how to start it. But I'll be a bit late-"

"Really, really? Thanks Kagome! You're the best!" Rin said as she hopped up and down.

'_She's like a kid going to Disney Land….' _Kagome thought.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru was walking down to the village, when he saw Inuyasha with a whole bunch of various flowers in his hand.

"I didn't think you were that type of soft guy to pick flowers Inuyasha." Sesshomaru teased.

Inuyasha screamed "Shut it. They're for Kagome!"

"Your giving her weeds?" Sesshomaru questioned. Not that he really called flowers weeds in front of Rin.

"I overheard Kagome talking about this Valentines day or whatever to Sango and I heard her say she wants me to give her flowers. Seems like every woman wants something from their men today. I'm lucky I have a woman, unlike you."

"Psh. Woman don't interest me at the moment, I'm waiting for someone…." Sesshomaru said as he walked off. '_waiting for a certain girl to grow old enough_. _Anyways, "Every woman wants something from their men today" is Rin expecting me to give her something to her today?'_

.

.

.

It was dawn. And soon it was night. Rin was able to finished her two colored scarf. And for Sesshomaru, well you'll see in a bit. Hehe~

Everyone was at Kagomes house celebrating the day of love~ Rin was there watching the couples (Inuyasha Kagome, Miroku Sango) be gooey with love to each other. She was waiting for Seshomaru to come by, but he didn't . She left the couples and went outside to the flowers she visited much.

She took out the scarf and sighed. '_Where could he be?'_ she thought.

The wind blew. From the shadow Sesshomaru came out walking towards her. She quickly hid the scarf behind her back.

"Hello My Lord!" She beamed.

In swift movement he took both his hands out. There he was holding a silver necklace, and hanging from it was a large fang that would probably belonged to a dog.

"I heard that today every girl was expecting to get something today. So umm, here." he said as he put it around her neck. "It's one of my fangs, Totosai took it out, that's why I took awhile." He was saying it like when a husband goes out to drink with friends and comes home late with his wife expecting a reasonable explanation.

Rin smiled saying "Ah, thank you Lord Sesshomaru, its beautiful, but now your missing a tooth!"

"Stop worrying, it'll grow out soon." He looked away.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said aloud.

He turned to face her and saw her with a scarf with one half of it red and the other half white in her hands.

"This is for you! II took a very long time on it, trying to make it look as perfect as possible!" She said, placing the scarf in his hand.

"T-thank you Rin."

She tugged on his sleeve, making him bend down to her height.

"Your welcome" She said as she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

' _What a genius day! I'm looking forward to this day every year!' _He thought.

**A very late Valentines Story! XD I hoped you guys liked it! I still have a lot of editing and writing for the next stories! Oh btw any of you guys read/watch Black Butler? If you are I'm writing a fanfic with two of my favorite Ocs! Anyways I hoped you guys had a great Valentines day even though I'm a bit late. Kind of of shocked about writing this since I don't really celebrate Valentines day. Hehe~**

**Except More!**

**Please Review! Need you opinions and some ideas Plz!**


	9. A Freak Out

**Woot! Another story! I'm sooo tired because its 12:16 pm! But I HAVE to finish this! This was an idea from ilovemiax. Thank you for your suggestion! And I know exactly what to do with it! So Read! Wooooo~**

It such a hot and sunny day outside in Kagome Village. (A/N: Yeah, they re still there! Haha~) Rin was outside with Shippo picking flowers.

"Look at this pretty blue one Rin!" Shippo said as he pointed to the blue tulip.

She skipped towards him. "Yeah its really pretty Shippo!" She smiled.

"Its getting really hot out don't you think so Rin?" He said as he fanned himself self with his hand, not that it helped. "Shippo got up "I'm going to go get some water, you stay here Ill be right back!"

She watched as he ran towards the nearby well. Then the thought hit her.

.

.

.

"Hey Rin I go some water for you-" he was cut of mid-sentence once he saw Rin who was face down, quietly, _not breathing._

"Rin, Rin!" Shippo said as he shook her but there was no response." Oh no oh no! What am I going to do! I got to get help! But what if Sesshomaru finds out! He'll beat me! What do I do?" Shippo was panicking running around in circles.

"What will you do about what?" Sesshomaru was walking out from the trees. He walked closer and then he understood why the fox was panicking.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru screamed at Shippo. He picked her up examining her for any scratch or wound.

Sesshomaru turned to Shippo who looked like he was going to wet his pants. "I did nothing! I went to get some water for Rin but when I came back she wasn't breathing and she was face down!" He explained.

He looked back at Rin. No! How could he loose her! She couldn't be brought back to life anymore! How could he be so blind on leaving her in care of a pathetic fox!

He held her closer like when he found out that Tenseiga couldn't save her.

"BOOOOO!" Rin screamed, making Sesshomaru's hair stand up.

"Ahahaha! I fooled you all good!" Rin kept laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru put her down without a word.

"You mean you were faking all this time? But you weren't breath-" Shippo started to say.

"I held my breath. I could hold it pretty long!" She smiled innocently.

Sesshomaru walked up to Shippo and hit him on the head, making a bump on his head go 'Pop!' as it popped out. He was pissed, I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Hey what was that for you bully!" he whined.

"Rin, don't do that again!" Sesshomaru scolded her.

"Okay, sorry." He hung her head down.

He put a hand on his face. "You really had me freaked out there."

"That's sounds funny coming out from you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said.

"I guess so. Me, Lord Sesshomaru getting freaked out. But don't do it again' or Ill think that I might really loose you."

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru" She smiled and gave him a hug.

_Oh brother!_ Shippo thought as he walked off.

**Haha I Just had an brainstorm spasm for future chapters! I hoped you guys like! Ahh, it's 12:50pm! Argh I'm headed for bed! I'm going to keep writing tomorrow! Thank you guys for reading my works so far! I appreciate it! Goodnight! Any more Ideas? And as always, Please review! I need to know what you think of it!**


	10. Indeed

**Yet Another Fanfic! Wooooo~ I'm so stressed out today… (v-_-) So This Fic will keep my mind off things!**

**Last Time : Innocent Shippo got hit by Sesshomaru last time thinking that he hurt Rin. But Shippo's going to get back at Sesshomaru for this, and maybe some help from Rin~ Hehehe~**

**Oh I haven't done this ****à Disclaimer For awhile but you guys Know That I don't own any of these wonderful characters!**

**Soo…..**

**.**

Rin was out playing with Shippo again only this time Sesshomaru was supervising. Shippo wanted to get back at Sesshomaru for hitting him, Shippo's going to ask Rin for some help!

"Hey Rin!" Shippo got Rin's attention.

She turned around and walked towards him with her hands behind her back. "What?"

"Remember when Sesshomaru hit me when he thought I hurt you but I was innocent?"

"Yeah." She answered, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well" He said as he walked further from where they were standing. He didn't want Sesshomaru to hear (Sesshomaru was dozing offby a tree but since he had sensitive hearing…) so he motioned her to his direction. "Can you help me get back at him?"

"Isn't that mean?" She questioned. She didn't want to hurt her Lord!

"Yeah! But he hit me and that's mean too! So I want you to help me make us even!" He gave her his puppy dogs eyes! And everyone knows its hard to resist those! (A/N: Unless they re really horrible puppy dog eyes! XD)

"Well….alright I guess." She agreed but still feeling guilty on what she was going to do.\

"Okay so here's the plan!" Shippo started to say.

.

.

.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru, wake up wake up!" Rin yelled aloud.

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes watching the girl jump up and down with pink flowers. He got up and yawned ' I'm getting more and more lazy when we stay in this village! I'll get fat soon…' he thought.

"Aren't these pretty?" She waved the flowers in front of his face.

"Yeah…" He agreed lazily. He stretched his arms out and continued to hear Rin talk about the flowers.

_**Meanwhile Shippo was…..**_

'Hehehe~' He chuckled in his mind. 'Sesshomarus really going to get it!'

He tied Sesshomarus feet together when he was distracted by Rin who was showing him the flowers. And above Sesshomaru's head was a beehive, ready to be knocked down on his head. And not only that! A crate full of feathers awaited the all-mighty lord!

' Hehehe~ This dog is really going to get it!' Shippo thought., watching up in the tree.

Shippo let go of the beehive. Everything seemed in slow motion. Rin looked up as she saw the beehive reaching Sesshomarus wonderful hair about to be slimed with honey. Oh the _horror_ she was expecting for the aftershock!

Sesshomaru sighed and stepped aside and watched the beehive hit the ground, breaking open and honey flying everywhere.

Shippo and Rin were shocked.

"You think I'm that much of an idiot to not notice you up there?" Sesshomaru said as he looked up, watching Shippo who had disbelief on his face.

"G-AHH! Run for your life Rin!" Shippo was about to poof away till Sesshomaru grabbed him.

"You are probably the second most stupid person I've meet other than Inuyasha." He picked up the beehive swarming with bees and shoved Shippo in the honey. He hoped up and grabbed the crate of feathers and shoved Shippo in them too.

"Wahhh!" Shippo screamed and he got a good kick from Sesshomaru that sent him flying in the air.

"I guess chickens can fly." Rin said.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Indeed."

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! There school, tests studying and other stuff!**

**Ill update again as soon as I can! Thank for reading! And if you have any suggestions and ideas for any future fics, that would really help me out!**

**Review please! Need your opinions!**

**See you soon guys! And thanks for reading Vanilla Ice up till now! Plenty of thanks!**


	11. Competative Easter Part 1

**Hey guy's what's up? Here's and update!**

"Easter? Is it like Christmas?" Rin asked Kagome.

Kagome looked into Rin`s curious eye's. "Nope, its umm.. well it's like a picnic with games. That way you'll understand. And Kohaku and Myoga will be there to." Kagome put a fake white bunny ears on Rin and handed her another white set for Sesshomaru.

"I'll go tell Lord Sesshomaru about it right away!" She ran out of the home not looking where she was going, only thinking about all the funs games the group would play till she bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw that it was Sesshomaru. He looked down at her. "You should really watch where your going. And why do you have rabbit ear's popping out of your head?" he asked as he sniffed at them.

"They're fake. Anyways Kagome invited us to go to an Easter picnic that's she's going to make this afternoon. Can we go? Please Please Please?" She begged.

'I haven't even said no…' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Yes yes we can go."

"Yay! Hurray!" Rin cheered. She ran around him.

'Something's wrong with her, when have I said no?' Sesshomaru pondered on that thought.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru, this is for you. Everyone's going to wear them!" She held up the fake bunny ears.

"No." he started to walk off to a nearby meadow till Rin ran in front of him and stopped him. "Please! Please! Everyone's going to wear them! So there's no need to be embarrassed!"

"Don't you think that me going to the picnic is enough?" he asked her.

Rin chuckled "Oh Lord Sesshomaru…..NO." with a serious expression. (A/N: I would feel creeped out if I saw her serious expression. It doesn't match her other expressions at all O.o)

And since you all know that Rin's professional puppy dog eye skills never fail, Sesshomaru ended up wearing the bunny ears! *Distant crowd cheers*

Rin ran back to Kagome and asked her for two more pairs bunny ears. So she could give them to Ah and Un. She thought that Jaken was to ugly to wear them so she didn't mind about him.

.

.

.

It was afternoon. Everyone was at the meadow next to the well, having a good time. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept teasing each other about their bunny ears. Rin was playing with Shippou and Sango and Miroku's two kids.

Kagome stood up and said aloud "Time for The Easter Games! Everyone is involved, well, except the little ones. And even you two, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Everyone was made into groups. They were like this:

Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. Shippou.

Kagome. Sango. Rin

Jaken. Kohaku. Miroku.

"So the games called spoon walk. We all get a spoon and hold it in our mouths, place and egg on it and we have to make it all the way to that orange flag over there" Kagome said as she pointed at the flag that was 10 meters away. "Don't let the egg fall off the spoon and keep you hands behind you back. If the eggs falls you lose. Now everyone ready? GO!"

**Making it in parts! Wooo haha. Part 2 coming soon, I promise! Hope you guys liked this one. Please Review! Opinion DO matter. Thanks for all the reviews so far. See you soon!**


	12. Competative Easter Part 2

**I promised you didn't I? Lol****J **

Sesshomaru was tense. Well not tense….but nervous. Freaky huh?

The game began and Sesshomaru was walking carefully and swiftly towards the flag. Inuyasha was behind him having a hard time balancing the egg on the spoon as Sesshomaru and the others did.

'This is torture but I won't even let my "brother" beat me at this! Not even these humans. Except Rin if she makes it I guess I'll have to let her win….' Sesshomaru thought as he struggled to keep the egg on the spoon.

Behind him her heard cracks. Myoga couldn't even move his egg! The only ones still in the game were Sesshomaru Kagome Inuyasha and Sango were still in the game, Yeah Rin Lost ):

Rin cheered on Sesshomaru who was almost at the finish line. 'I seriously hate eggs now.' Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha kept yelling at Sesshomaru, telling him he was a cheater, but he just ignored his brother's comments. Sesshomaru quickly walked across the finish line.

Sesshomaru was first.

Inuyasha second.

Kagome third.

Sango forth.

There were only two games left.

"Now we pair up in teams! I'll go with Sango. You two go together." She said as she pointed at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "You guys need some bonding." She said as she snickered.

"Woman." Sesshomaru said.

"I know huh?" Inuyasha agreed.

"But seriously, **you're **my teammate?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said at he same time and again saying "WHAT?"

"I'd rather be paired up with that chicken of a fox than **you**." Sesshomaru sneered at Inuyasha.

"I'd rather be paired up with that girl than you! Your pathetic!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"You're the one who's pathetic! You're a half-breed **and** you have a pathetic human woman that your in love with!" Sesshomaru said very loudly in his ear.

"Oh really? And **who **defeated Naraku?" Inuyasha said as he threw a punch at Sesshomaru but missed.

A vein popped on Kagome's fore head and she went up to them, giving them a good smack on their heads. "THE TWO OF YOU ARE SO CHILD-ISH!" She screamed at them.

The others just watched and some in fear trembled and avoided eye contact with Kagome.

"okay. So each team has four eggs. You place the eggs on the ground in a row and then run to the other teams side and try to take their eggs back to their side without being touched. If they do get touched they have to stand still until one of their teammates can free them by touching them on the shoulder. Now begin!" Kagome yelled as she and Sango ran towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eggs.

"Wait what?' Inuyasha was still confused and got tagged by Sango.

"You idiot. You have to pay attention. Then again, you are my half brother." Sesshomaru said as he avoided getting tagged by Kagome.

"Sesshomaru get over here and tag me! Hurry up we're going to lose!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

Sesshomaru sighed and said "You'll slow me down and we'll lose this game."

And Sesshomaru quickly got all four eggs when Kagome and Sango got three.

"So I guess they win, right Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, now it'll be one against one. The winner gets a secret prize!" Kagome said as she held up a present.

"Its not so secret anymore." Sesshomaru muttered. 'If it's those chocolate's I'm got to win this stupid game…they're delicious…' Sesshomaru thought.

"So the next game is…Duck races! Players line up on a start line. They must bend over and grasp their ankle. The first one to waddle to the finish line, without letting go of their ankles wins! And they get the secret prize! You have to go all the way to the village and all the way back. No joke. I was actually expecting you two to be our finalists."

"Everyone stared at her like she was crazy except Rin who giggled and Sesshomaru you groaned. "You've **got** to be kidding me!"

**Yaya part 2. Did you guys like? I'm going for a part three, It'll come out ASAP okay? Hope you guys liked. Please Review I want to hear opinions. I haven't had any ideas for future fics. So I'm going to fry my brains for you guys to think of scenariosJ So expect an update soon!**


	13. Competative Easter Part 3

**Hi there. Sorry For Not Updating As I said I was….I **_**did**_ **say I was bad on timing D: So here's an Update! A Really Late continuation of Easter! XD**

**I'm going to work my butt off and fry my brain from brainstorming. I'm planning on making 8 more, and that's the end! T-T I know huh? I have other Fic I have to work on. Graduation's almost coming. Its All A **_**RUSH**_.

"Ready?" Kagome said as she held a flag. "GO!" She waved it and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waddled off to the village.

"This is pure humiliation!" Sesshomaru said as he waddled. Inuyasha snickered and said "Why don't you go ahead and stop. It's your reputation isn't it? You can just let me win, like proving that a _half-breed_ beat a full fledge demon at a children's game." Inuyasha waddled faster.

Sesshomaru grinded his teeth and caught up. "You are _**not**_ going to beat me _half breed_!" He waddled faster through the village, dodging the people and animals that were roaming about. Inuyasha was being left behind. "You cheater!" he screamed.

At the end of the village there was a flag and Sesshomaru ran around it. Going back to the group.

Inuyasha quickly reached up to him. "Your going to lose!"

Sesshomaru chuckled "You should pay attention to where your going and not be distracted on what you tell yourself. Oh...and watch out for that chicken coop." Sesshomaru said as he sped up.

'Chicken coop?' Inuyasha thought. And when he turned forward, he crashed into a chicken coop and smashed into the wall. Chickens flying everywhere, pecking at him. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" He hollered.

Sesshomaru just smiled and kept gong forward, soon he saw the group that was awaiting them….or at least now, him.

Rin cheered and they all smiled. "Here Sesshomaru." Kagome gave him a present wrapped in tallow with a big blue gaudy bow.

He sat down crisscrossed. Rin went and sat next to him. He saw how Rin's face was eager to see what was in the present. He undid the bow and opened it. Inside was…..

A Bunny Plush.

Yeah, Sesshomaru went through all those childish games, probably humiliated, laughed at when he waddled off just for a bunny plush.

He sighed and looked over to Rin who's eye's were filled with amazement, like if it were the most amazing strange thing she's seen in her life. He smiled and held it out to her "Have it. For you. I think I'd be better for you to play with since you don't have any toys."

The group around them said "Awww…!" And his eyebrow twitched.

Rin took it and hugged it tight and then have Sesshomaru a tight hug "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! You the best!"

` I am, aren't I?' Sesshomaru thought as he saw Rin throw it in the air and catch it.

Inuyasha came back with feathers and bite marks on his face saying "What did I miss?"

It was a wonderful Easter. Topping it off with a good old fashioned Easter Hunt. Run, winning this time with here bunny plush along with her Lord Sesshomaru.

"I can't wait for the next Easter!" Rin said and Sesshomaru lifted her and put her on his shoulder's.

"Me neither." And they had wonderful time.

**I know I know…. A late Easter update! Smack me, I deserve it! D: Well yeah, 8 more And I'm done with Vanilla Ice! Don't cry, I'll tell you something when that 20th**** chapter come's up. So for now read! But slowly plz! You guy's read to fast! And as always, Please review! Last 8 chapters and I'm imagination dead…and that rarely happens O.o So I'll update soon from a suggestion! See you Later!**


	14. Teacher Got Taught

**Number 7 to the count down to twenty. And this Idea….Idk it just randomly popped up….O.o**

Kagome thought that people in the Feudal age should still get a good education as the future did. So she brought back a booklet of math problems for 2nd grader's for Rin.

Rin was inside Kagome's home, learning lessons from Kagome as she explained how to add in decimals. Sesshomaru agreed to this and just sat in the corner, listening to Kagome's lesson.

"So Rin, 1.1 plus 4.5 is what? You just add straight down while bringing the decimal down as well." Kagome said as she did the problem.

"I still don't get it…" Rin trailed off.

"Then I'll have to teach you how to add. 4 plus 10 equals what?" Kagome waited for an answer but got none. She sighed. "Look at it this way. If there are 4 Sesshomaru's and you add ten more Sesshomaru's how many do you have?"

Sesshomaru's eyelid twitched at this.

"But there aren't 4 Sesshomaru's and there never was 10 more of them." Rin answered.

"I said "If"! Just add Rin! Count them all together! So, You have four Sesshomaru's and you add ten more, how much is that?" Kagome said frustrated.

Rin counted with her fingers. "Fourteen Sesshomaru's. That's a lot of beautiful faces." She said innocently.

"Yeah so now let's try anoth-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha barged in saying "I need you help with these fish I caught. I caught 4 salmon and 26 catfish." (A/N: I don't know my fish O.o)

"That's 28 fish that's a lot! Go do it yourself! I'm busy." Kagome waved Inuyasha off.

"I think the lesson's over Kagome." Rin said "It's 30 fish. Who knew the teacher was ever going to get teached by the student." Rin and Sesshomaru walked out of the house and Kagome was still dumbfounded, hearing "dumb woman" from Sesshomaru.

**Pfft! Ahaha! I cracked up so much! It just came out randomly. I'm sorry it was to short! I didn't have enough time to think it all out…. Well it **_**is**_** an update. : D Thinking like crazy for situations that could happen….So I'll update next Sunday! See you! And Please Review!**


	15. Don't Eat That!

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile huh? Well I'm back and ready to update….immensely slow…-_- My brain is DEAD. I have no imagination at all at the moment for any Sesshomaru/Rin moment. I'm (trying) to finish GardevoirLove4ever's idea, thank you! But I need inspiration or something, any help? Remember, only 6 chapter's more and that's it unless in the future I put up an unexpected chapter….I wrote this chapter because…I'm HUNGRY :O**

Rin skipped along the path in the village, Sesshomaru, far behind watched her. Rin smiled in joy till she stopped to a halt. From far away Sesshomaru heard a grumbling sound, he got closer.

"I'm hungry!" Rin announced. "Well your going to hav-" Sesshomaru was interrupted by Rin when she said "What's that wonderful smell!" she ran off in the direction of Kagome's home. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, it smelled of rice, fish and…some sort of soup? He followed along.

Kagome was boiling something in a pot and at the side of her were some small plate's beside her that were served with sushi. "Wow! They're really pretty despite they're food!" Rin said as she got a closer look. "Why thank you Rin? Would you like some?" Kagome offered with a smile.

"Why yes! Thank you!" Soon Rin began to stuff her mouth with the sushi. Sesshomaru was sitting nearby watching as she finished plate after plate.

Rin turned, think is Sesshomaru would like some of the delicious meal. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you like some?" She held up the plate to his face. "No, I don't eat human food. And even if I did I believe it would be rather disgusting." he said as he turned away.

"What?" Kagome yelled from across the room. 'It's only true' Sesshomaru thought. Rin sighed and continued to eat. Kagome served her some Miso soup and Rin happily ate it. Beside Rin's plate was a green mushy looking thing. "What's this?" Rin asked Kagome. "Oh, that's Wasabi." Kagome said as she began to eat. "Hmm…." Rin grabbed a piece of sushi and covered it in wasabi, walking over to Sesshomaru.

"What do you wan-" Sesshomaru's mouth was stuffed with the wasabi covered sushi Rin had. "Is it good?" Rin asked with a smile. Sesshomaru swallowed the sushi, he felt something coming up his throat at the moment. He covered his mouth, the Sushi was coming back out! He grabbed the Miso soup bowl and drank it all up, hoping it would take the sushi back down, but it was worse. He ran outside, holding himself up against a tree, throwing it all up.

He huffed and threw up some more, Inuyasha was passing by at the moment. "Eww disgusting! Go do that by your own house!" Inuyasha complained. "I don't own a house, you idiot." Sesshomaru said as he cleaned his mouth on his sleeve. "What made you come to this state your in? Did you see birth or something?"Inuyasha asked, grinning. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a good wham on the head and said "Don't ever trust woman's cooking!" Sesshomaru went back inside with Rin and Kagome, drinking water trying to get the flavor out.

**NO! Sesshomaru! Not all women's cooking is bad! Maybe Rin's is delicious!…..I just got an idea! WOOO! I felt like eating sushi, then remembered they serve some wasabi on your plate…and then I remembered Miso soup…I don't like Miso soup D : Hehe. It's going to be quite challenging to update Vanilla Ice while I'm trying to manage other stories. I'll try my best! See you guys later! I'm off to update! AND EAT! : D**

**Please Review~! Idea's Anyone?**


	16. Wind

_**It's been awhile *^o^ - At least I'm updating! ^^ Oh, did I ever say that some of these are after the final act? I'm not sure if I did…..well now you know!**_

_The wind blew with a slight chill, fall was coming. Rin favorite this time of year, because the leaves would turn orange, the color that her checkered kimono was._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, do you like fall?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, who was sitting on a wooden fence. Sesshomaru didn't answer, he only watched at some leave's were carried in the wind gracefully._

"_Do you like the color orange?" Rin asked as she neared him._

_Sesshomaru nodded a yes._

"_Do you like the color green?" Rin asked._

_Sesshomaru again nodded a yes._

"_Do you like your brother deep inside?" Rin asked with a smile._

_Sesshomaru's eye's furrowed in confusion "I do not like that half breed!"_

"_Hmm…..how about wasabi?" Rin said with a giggle. "Don't like." Sesshomaru answered._

_Rin ran out of questions. She outstretched her hands at her sides like a plane, and ran down the dirt path that led to the village._

_Sesshomaru hopped off the fence following her. The rush of the wind felt fresh, joyful. She ran into a patch of grass and lied down staring into the sky._

_Sesshomaru caught up to her and watched the clouds in the sky move as she did._

_Another breeze of wind was felt. "You think Kagura is happy being free?" Rin asked him as she sat up._

"_I think she is." Sesshomaru said as he took off his fluffy (scarf?) , wrapping it around Rin. "Let's go, it's getting cold." Sesshomaru said as he went ahead._

_Rin stayed behind, feeling how the wind blew through her. She gave a smile saying "Bye Kagura! See you later!" she ran off towards Sesshomaru saying "Wait for me!"_

_**I remembered how sad it was when Kagura died, she was one of my favorites too~**_

_**I'm not sure If I'll be updating soon. Sorry!**_

_**Sorry for how short it is too *^-^**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
